


【性轉天童×牛島】壞心眼的貓

by furi



Category: Haikyuu!!, 排球少年
Genre: F/M, Female Tendou Satori
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furi/pseuds/furi
Summary: *性轉天童×牛島*很雷*天童是女孩子但還是攻喔!*有道具play
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, 天童覺/牛島若利
Kudos: 4





	【性轉天童×牛島】壞心眼的貓

**Author's Note:**

> *性轉天童×牛島  
> *很雷  
> *天童是女孩子但還是攻喔!  
> *有道具play

天童覺大概是貓的化身。

她柔軟的肢體舒展開來，伸著懶腰同時打了個呵欠，眼睛睜開一條縫看向牛島，沒一會又閉上，蜷縮起手腳重新埋進暖桌被裡。

牛島晃著那纖細的肩膀要她回房間睡。  
天童懶得動，便裝作沒聽見，但敵不過牛島鍥而不捨的精神，於是側過頭蹭他的手腕，撒嬌地說：「我好想睡，動不了。若利君你抱我過去。」

牛島乾脆地答應，輕鬆地把女友從暖桌裡抱出來。天童被暖桌外的冷空氣凍得打了個顫，幸好身旁有個人型暖爐，她一邊碎念著好冷，一邊環上牛島的頸項使自己更貼近熱源。

相比一路上窩在牛島懷裡的模樣，天童被安置在床上時就沒這麼安份了，「若利、若利——被子裡是冷的，快進來陪我。」她的聲音讓牛島想到麥芽糖，又甜又黏糊，沾上了就甩不掉。

天童手腳並用地纏上牛島，摟著他的手臂不願鬆開，修長的腿抬起來輕蹭著後腰。像一隻側著身子露出肚皮的貓，尾巴有一下沒一下地輕掃過來，姿態撩人。

牛島拿天童沒轍，只好順從地一起倒上床鋪，小心翼翼地調整姿勢防止壓到她，主動獻出一隻手臂供她枕著，待天童挪動身體貼近時才覆上另一隻手，把人往自己懷裡攬。

「睡吧。」牛島拉起棉被將兩人裏住，輕拍她的背低聲說。

天童的睡意卻逐漸消退，那對圓溜溜的大眼睛每眨一下都像是在打什麼壞主意。她往前湊，而牛島動也不動地回望，橄欖色的眸子清澈得能映出天童的倒影，彷彿牛島眼中的世界只存在她一人，這副模樣也是一種獨特的標記，無意間滿足了她對牛島的獨佔欲。

天童開始哼一首沒有詞的歌，曲也是即興自創，節奏輕快，愉悅的情緒不言而喻。

「不睡嗎？」牛島疑惑地問，不懂方才還昏昏欲睡的人怎麼突然精神充沛。天童先是給了他一個輕吻，笑著說：「因為若利太可愛，睡不著。」牛島更加茫然，「我不可愛，再說這兩者之間有關聯嗎？」天童不說話只是又吻上他的唇。

關於肌膚之親的事牛島鮮少主動，天童不介意先起頭。  
輕咬幾下唇，再沿著輪廓輕舔，待牛島鬆口便探入軟舌與之交纏。感覺到牛島收攏手臂將她摟緊，讓兩人之間的距離趨近於零，天童享受地閉上眼，指尖順著牛島的手臂往上撫摸，攀住厚實的肩，綿長繾綣的吻惹得她情慾高漲。

天童睜開眼睛，對上牛島純粹又充滿愛意的眼神。

只是親吻已經不能滿足了。  
天童翻身壓向牛島，跨坐在他結實的大腿上，直起身子，蓬鬆柔軟的棉被從後背滑下，她絲毫不在意從周圍撲上來的冷空氣，目不轉睛地望著牛島的模樣猶如俯視獵物的猛禽，帶著從容、勢在必得的自信。

「若利，我們來做點暖和的事吧。」

牛島平靜地應聲，伸手去拿床邊櫃子上的搖控器，按下暖氣開關，說：「這樣可以嗎？」

不知道該說他是不解風情還是貼心。  
天童噗哧一笑，換了姿勢，帶點懲罰性的意圖曲膝頂弄牛島雙腿間的東西，說：「要做的是這種事哦，懂了嗎？」

「這樣啊，抱歉。」牛島這才恍然大悟，態度良好地認錯道歉，可是天童沒打算停。牛島悶哼一聲，伸手制住她作亂的腿，抿著嘴仰視她，眼神像是被主人踩到腳爪的大狗狗，委屈得惹人憐愛。

好可愛。天童想，決定要好好安撫牛島，「沒有欺負你，所以別擺出這種表情啦，是若利君太可愛所以想做了呢。」語畢，俯下身去吻他，手也探入衣擺撫摸腰腹肌肉。

睡衣的扣子不知何時解開了，天童彎身時牛島能從敞開的衣襟將其身材一覽無遺。天童察覺到牛島的視線，笑著說：「別是光看啊！也摸摸我。」接著主動拉起他的手覆在自己胸上。

天童的胸不大，牛島一手就能掌握，但是胸型很美，雪白渾圓，觸感柔軟得不可思議，有點像麵糰卻又充滿了彈性。牛島聽話地揉捏起來，怕弄痛她而儘量放輕力道，那小巧粉嫩的乳尖在手掌的刺激下挺立起來。牛島想起草莓大福，精緻可口得讓人想咬上一口，不自覺地滾動喉頭咽了口唾液。

天童居高臨下地看著，忽然瞇起眼，捧住牛島的臉稱讚他做得好，說剩下的事交給她來。

天童的手順著棱角分明的下顎線撫至胸口，揉捏著飽滿的胸肌，指腹在乳頭多停留了一會，時而搓揉、時而拉扯，直至它被挑逗得腫脹。牛島忍不住低吟，天童輕笑一聲，傾身吻他。舌尖相互勾纏，熱烈深入、極盡誘惑的吻惹得彼此氣息加重，

接吻的同時，天童撫摸著牛島健壯的肌肉緩緩往下，拉開褲子鬆緊帶，「若利君，抬一下腰。」牛島聽從地照做，睡褲就連同內褲一起被對方褪去。

天童的指尖微涼，口腔裡卻溫暖得過份，當直挺已久的性器被柔軟的口腔內壁包覆時，牛島呻吟著望向趴伏在雙腿間的人。她低著頭認真的上下吞吐，頰面被牛島的性器撐出弧度，髮絲隨著動作而垂落在臉上，遮住了眼。

「天童……」牛島喘著氣低聲喚她，在天童還未反應過來前就伸手撩起她的瀏海。  
「怎麼了？不舒服嗎？」天童抬起頭不明就理地問。  
「不，很舒服。」牛島道，把她散落的頭髮理了理，別在耳後，「只是想看妳的臉。」天童直勾勾地盯著他，眼睛如夜裡的貓一樣亮得驚人。她要牛島稍等，隨後跳下床奔向梳妝台，抓起愛用的髮圈迅速地綁好頭髮，行雲流水地做好準備後大喊著牛島的名字邊朝他撲去，被對方穩穩接住。

「怎麼樣？現在能看清楚了吧！」  
「嗯，看得很清楚，很好看。」

——用極其認真的表情這樣說，太犯規了吧？  
天童在內心埋怨著，臉上卻憋不住笑意，又捧著牛島的臉親了好一會才問可以繼續嗎？得到首肯後便拉開床邊櫃的抽屜，取出潤滑油和道具。

「若利君，今天來試試新玩具吧。」天童舉著一個形狀奇異的器具，問他知道這是什麼嗎？牛島搖頭，只見天童露出一抹狡黠的笑，回答道：「這叫作前列腺按摩器哦。」

只聽名稱也能預料到會發生什麼，牛島對新奇的器具感到興奮，也有些期待，可是實際進入體內時只有明顯的異物感，與方才天童用手指替他放鬆的感覺相比，並不舒服。牛島皺著眉誠實地表達自己的感受，希望天童改用手指。

「若利君不要那麼急嘛——相信我，會很舒服的。」天童沒有答應要求，而是安撫地吻牛島的頸部，要他再放鬆點。牛島一向對天童所說的話深信不疑，聽話地嘗試將身體放軟。

起先還是沒有感覺，他便將注意力移至天童身上，托著她的腰往上提了點，低頭索吻。吻到一半有點分心，天童趴伏在自己身上時沒什麼重量感，輕得像隻貓或是別的什麼小動物，一吻結束後他憂心地捏著天童的腰說：「妳應該多吃點。」

然後，臉上就被重重地咬了一口。

牛島嚇了一跳，第一時間有些發愣。

「若利。」天童捏住牛島的下巴，瞇起眼睛說，「看著我，集中精神。」她依然笑著，給人的感覺卻有一百八十度的轉變。

滑嫩的肌膚貼在牛島的胸腹上輕蹭，如雨點般的吻沿著肌肉線條逐漸往下。熾熱的吐息灑在牛島的性器上，濕軟的唇舌若有似無地觸著前端，如隔靴搔癢。

「天童，快點……」牛島按捺不住地抬起腰，性器前端擦過天童的唇蹭在柔嫩的臉頰上。即使聽見牛島的催促，天童也不著急，只是輕嘬了一口，令唇齒間發出情色的吸吮聲。

她是壞心眼的貓。  
肆意妄為地玩弄獵物，卻遲遲不肯給予致命一擊。

暖氣機的運作令天童肆無忌憚、慢吞吞地脫下那件形同虛設的睡衣，剩餘衣物也在牛島的注視下一併褪去，展露白皙無瑕、纖細卻不骨感的身體。無論看過多少次，這副身軀在牛島眼中依然很美。

天童擠進牛島的雙腿間，抬起他的膝蓋想架在肩上。而男友似乎是擔心壓在她身上造成負擔，自行往兩旁張腿，天童帶著淺笑親了結實的大腿肌一口，稱讚他是乖孩子。

「乖寶寶若利想要獎賞嗎？」  
「想要……」

牛島坦誠且直率的個性，總讓天童發自內心地感到愉悅。  
真可愛，天童笑著說。接著伸手圈住牛島的性器，用指腹摩蹭頂端小孔，同時勾住按摩器的拉環輕輕地調整角度，讓矽膠製的器具在充份潤滑過的腸道內劃圈。直到觸及肉壁某一處時，牛島忽然渾身一顫，無法自制地從喉間溢出呻吟。

天童又將按摩器往內推了點，抵在那一點上，按下開關。體內的器具突然開始震動，強烈的刺激讓牛島的聲音完全變了調。

「雖然和手指的感覺不一樣，但很舒服對吧？」

快感來得異常兇猛，由內至外，迅速地累積，全身又酥又麻，理智被攪得亂七八糟，讓牛島沒有絲毫回應的餘裕。

快感一波一波地湧現，令他腰腹顫抖、大腿失控地抽搐著，性器前端不斷滲出的前列腺液沾濕了天童的手掌，也使得腹部到胸膛上一片水光，甚至順著腰線滑落，在床單上留下深色的水漬。

硬挺的性器還未消退，牛島卻已經連續前列腺高潮了好幾次，過量的刺激讓大腦亂成一團，所剩無幾的理智只能讓他在喘息間呼喚天童的名字。而她俯身吻過來時柔軟的下腹部蹭過性器，那一瞬間產生的快感令牛島下意識抱緊對方，不由自主地抬起腰尋求更多。

天童邊吻著牛島，邊配合地擺起腰肢。她的胸口被填得滿滿的，渾身充斥著愉悅感。

天童樂於給予，同時也索求於牛島。  
索求信任，尊重，還有愛。

如果牛島不願意，要推開天童是輕而易舉。若是牛島想，以雙方懸殊的體型和力量差距，他隨時可以壓制住她。  
可是至始至終，他都沒有逾矩。

最終在雙重快感的夾擊下牛島低喘著射出來，精液濺上兩人的腹部。  
天童把乳白色的液體抹開，均勻地塗在牛島結實的腹肌上。然後，低下頭舔舐，笑著說：「若利，還沒結束哦，再陪我多玩一會吧？」

天童覺是壞心眼的貓。

仗著被愛，隨心所欲地搗蛋又作亂，一點都不無辜，半點悔意也沒有。


End file.
